User blog:John Pan/HMCP IV4
Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery Platform. Is also a member of the HMCP I family. Named after IOR General Alexis Izotov of WW3, who fended off a 24-Hurricane airstrike on his position using only three 2K30s and a BMPT-120 after the bulk of PVOI's S-500s had already been neutralized. He stopped the NAU's first planned invasion of St. Petersburg. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All HMCP I are fitted with two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and six other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. The HMCP IV4's turret carries environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate ballistic trajectories, a LADAR, a binocular E/O suite, thermal imaging and an AESA. Anti-Surface Weaponry Although an incredible waste of its incredibly expensive ammunition, it can fire on surface targets. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry ADWS The Area Denial Weapon System is a 65-barrel 260-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system wired to a high-powered X/L-band AESA, a LADAR, a binocular E/O suite, thermal imaging and a radar. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its 35mm rounds are fitted with E/O-guided pre-fragmented directional high explosive, which can effectively correct the projectile's path and penetrate an aircraft's skin with 192 5mm tungsten spheres that are coated in zirconium for incendiary effect. You'll be asking your commanders, “What target?” Upgrades Weaponry PDM To provide the HMCP IV4 with an infantry deterrent, it can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. AAM-1 Pods To give the HMCP IV4 something with greater range than the ADWS, two pods carrying three 127mm SL-AAM-1 Hornets can be attached to the side of the turret. The AAM-1 Hornet is a very accurate specific-IR band-seeking missile that is used by aircraft to engage other aircraft or even other missiles. Then it punches a very clean hole through the target with its 2lb shape charge. Very effective against both heavily armored aircraft and thick-skinned missiles. Maximum range is 16 km from the ground. Protection CCDK-H The vast majority (~90%) of the Human Alliance's population lives in cites. Therefore, urban combat is the main place where HASF forces would fight. As a result, HASF has created a Heavy variant of the Close Combat Defense Kit for its HMCP Is. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar side and rear skirts, ElRA blocks over the vehicle's front glasis, a turret fender, gun spaced armor, and a multipurpose hardened steel bulldozer to push aside things that get in the way. Protection HMCP Is are clad in Next Generation Composite. It ranges from 2200mm RHA-equivalent glasis plating to 400mm RHA-equivalent top armor, but it can always stop a 40mm STW round, and at its maximum (front glasis plate), can stop a 140mm Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition (RA-ALARM) fired at point blank range. It also has a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion All vehicles of the first generation of High Mobility Combat Platform are powered by a universal hydrogen-powered (but biodiesel-capable) 6.0 liter QOHC flat-12 internal combustion engine. It recharges the vehicle’s large high-energy-density lithium-ion battery block sitting at the bottom of the chassis, or directly powers the vehicle’s four 500-hp electric motors. Mated to an electronic 8-speed transmission (with three gears for going backwards), the motors can get any HMCP, including the 40-ton MBT/Arty variant, to 120 kmph on paved roads. Category:Blog posts